ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Daggeron
as Daggeron]] Daggeron is a fictional character in the Power Rangers franchise, and a member of the Mystic Force Power Rangers, portrayed by John Tui. He is a no-nonsense warrior who trained under Leanbow, and due to this claims to have been "trained by the best." During the Great Battle, he was tasked to take baby Nick/Bowen to safety and was attacked by Calindor. The two of them fought viciously and were dually cursed, ending up sealed in a cave for nineteen years and with Daggeron turned into a frog. When the seal was broken and Madison kissed the frog in gratitude for saving her life, Daggeron reassumed his human form once again. At Udonna's request, he took the Mystic Rangers under his wing, training them to reach their full potential in a tough yet fair manner. He is also a wizard on par with Imperious, and stands alongside Nick as one of the only warriors to defeat Koragg in one-on-one combat. Daggeron and Imperious are bitter enemies because of their past. In Heir Apparent, Daggeron accepted Imperious' challenge at the Dimension of Wandering Souls to finish what they started 19 years ago, but this was a trap, and Imperious stole the Solar Streak Megazord's power in order to use a forbidden spell to create the Chimera monster, which seemingly destroyed Daggeron. Thanks to Jenji, Daggeron survived and rode the mystical unicorn, Brightstar, to help the Rangers before settling things with Imperious for good in a Bound Battle to the death. Imperious cheated and wounded Daggeron, but through his determination and honor, Daggeron was able to destroy his old enemy. When Udonna left to find Leanbow, he oversaw the Rangers' activities until her return. He gained a new nemesis in Megahorn of the Ten Terrors, being almost killed by him in their first battle before playing a key role in bringing him down in The Snow Prince. He was killed by the Master in the final battle, but was revived by Necrolai at Leelee's behest. Itassis then approached him, seeking knowledge of honor. Daggeron also has an Ancient Mystic Mode like Leanbow. He first used it in battle with Imperious, and used it to defeat him. However, despite the power of the Mystic Mode, it was ineffective against Megahorn before Daggeron found out his weak spot. As the Solaris Knight, Daggeron wields the power of the Sun and owns a feline genie named Jenji. In battle, he can convert Jenji's lamp into a blaster called the Solaris Laser Lamp which, in addition to always hitting it's intended target, can launch Jenji forth in a bright stream of light in a finishing move called the "Jenji Shining Attack". He was also seen with a sword in one episode when he was in his Mystic Mode. Daggeron also pilots the Solar Streak train, which can transform into the Solar Streak Megazord. He also uses a Magic Carpet to get around Briarwood, sometimes racing on it with the Mystic Racers. Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Television superheroes Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate light Category:2006 introductions